Just A Daughter
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Former Whammy's house girl, Afraid, was taken in by Matt and Mello when Roger informed them that she, like them, was gaining nothing from the school/adoption center. This is her story, the one that starts where Matt's, Mello's and Near's ends. R
1. Prologue

**Title: Just a daughter**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Prologue **

I vaguely remember my first trip to Whammy's. 

I was 3 at the time, and I remember that I was thrown into that hellhole because my mother decided to get high, fuck my brother, get pregnant, give birth to my little sister, then kill both of them plus my father before trying to kill me with the same blade.

Of course, when I was 3, I didn't know that. All I knew then was that mommy looked very scary surrounded by Daddy, Karlee and Timothy's bodies that were drenched in some sort of sauce? Yeah, when I was 3 I wasn't well acquainted with the term "brutally murdered."

Anyways, I remember getting brought to Whammy's by some guy called Roger, who know that I thought about it was a giant douche, I mean, he was like this unsympathetic asshole. Who likes unsympathetic assholes? Nobody, that's who! Back to the subject at hand, I got brought to Whammy's and was thrown into a room with this girl who's alias was Laugh. I remember her being smarter then everybody else and that her father, was some guy called Near who was killed by some sort of bad guy (or at least, that's what they think happened,) as for her mom, I can't tell you what happened, because I honestly don't know.

Laugh was a roughly 2 years older then me, but for some freaking reason, you couldn't ever tell that because her skin was slightly tanner then one of an albino, her hair; was the lightest shade of brown that you could actually categorize as brown and not blonde and her eyes were the dullest shade of grey plus she was always carrying around a doll and never got out of her nightdress and aside from those facts, the damn girl was just about a small and fragile as you could possibly get, but she was definitely, the coldest kid I knew. Not exactly 'best friend' material if you ask me.

For the first few years of being there, I was second best, right behind Laugh, but then I realized that everything that entire place did, was turn you into monsters that could do worst then the murderers they were arresting. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be taught, I didn't want expectations, I didn't want pressure, or any of that stuff, all I wanted, was to be able to be free of these chains of expectations, so that I could finally go out and explore on my own, and after that realization came, my grades started slowly started to slip and so did my sleep schedule; Instead of trying to balance sleep and studies, I was balancing sleep and sneaking out. I didn't do anything bad, and I was caught a few times and punished by Roger each time, but I never learnt. I wanted to be out in the real world. I wanted to live and love. That was really all I wanted, but of course, by the time this started happening I was 12, and I was too scared to admit that that was why I was doing it, so I settled with the excuse that I was out of cinnamon gum.

When I was 13, Roger realized that Whammy's house wasn't doing anything for me, so he brought me to these two guys, called Matt and Mello, and god, I knew a lot about them.

I knew they were ex-Whammy's boys, and that Mello ran away before he turned 14, and that Matt, his best friend, lover and roommate was left here. Apparently, Matt stayed here until he was 16, which is when he realized that his dear leather wearing boyfriend wasn't going to come back for him, so he told Roger he was leaving and moved to the United States and tracked down Mello, it took like, 2 years for it to happen, but he did do it, so I guess you have to give the hacker some recognition. Anyways, a handful of years after that, they were contacted by Near, and they had to help with the Kira problem, so the gangster and the gamer went a kidnapped some chick, after they played their part the media thought they were dead for about a year, but then the police released them and they worked with Near for awhile, but then on one case, Near disappeared, and they figured that the guy killed him, so now its just Matt and Mello working on it.

Anyways, you could figure with that being the only information I knew about them, I wasn't exactly excited about being sent to live with them, but nevertheless that's were my story starts, and theirs ends, but don't exactly expect mine to work out all nice at the end like theirs did, because I can almost guarantee to you, that it'll never come close to being that perfect.

Authors note: So this is going to be a long fanfic, I can already tell, lol anyways this is the prologue, so its much, much shorter then usual chapters, so don't be annoyed because of that! Anyways would it be too much of me to ask for you to review?

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!


	2. Chapter one

**Title: Just a daughter**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Chapter one**

"What'cha up to, Ani?" asked Matt curiously as he poked his head into my bedroom, a crooked smile gracing his features.

I paused _Fruits Basket_ (I had downloaded it illegally, it's not my fault that Mello wont give me more then a twenty a week to spend on stuff therefore I don't have any money to actually go out and buy it!) and smiled back at him before telling him that I wasn't really doing anything important.

"I beg to differ! Anime is a completely reasonable _something_!" Matt said defensively as he entered and sat on my bed before adding, "Though _Fruits Basket _isn't really that important, it's not like, _Naruto _or _Pokemon _or _Bleach_, so do you wanna' play _Halo Reach_ with me?" I fake a frown and his smile grows.

"Mello isn't playing with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer because the blonde _never _played videogames. Ever.

The redheaded man in front of me sighed before shaking his head. "He's so mean to me!"

"_What _did you just say, Matty?" Mello yelled from halfway down the hall, Matt's face froze before he slunk down in the bed, already aware of what would ensue.

"uh, nothing?"

"Nothing my ass! Get your fucking ginger ass out here!" the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs and Matt sighed before walking down the hall.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to my computer screen and minimizing the _Fruits Basket _episode before continuing to read the newest media advertised crime.

Basically, some guy has been abducting children, killing them before opening their chests, taking half of their heart before stitching the chest back together and putting them back in their house all in one night. That sounds pretty fucked but the worst part is these kids all had some sort of heart cancer or lung cancer, and in place of the other half of the heart, he leaves a button.

Personally, I thought the guy was sick and twisted. The police think it's just normal homicides and are thinking it's their doctor or something, however I think it would be more possible for it to be a guy who has lung/heart cancer and was given like a week to live, since he killed 14 kids, 2 each night for a week and has not completely stopped, either that or people stop reporting it.

In case you're wondering why I even care, it's because Mello and Matt have me working on it while I attend normal school.

After a few minutes of searching up a list of patients with lung or heart cancer, I put my computer and stare at the blank screen. My alarm clock said it was midnight, which really just made me wonder why Matt asked me if I wanted to play videogames, considering it was a school night, but I decided to let it go before slipping into a baggy black and white stripe shirt that Matt gave me when I first moved in with them before slipping into bed.

Sleep was instantaneous.

When I woke up, I could hear an obnoxious beeping sound. There was no pattern and it was always either fallowed by cheer or disappoint.

I quickly swung my thin legs out of bed and put on a pair of black sweat shorts before walking out of the room and finding Matt still playing his videogame.

"Oh! Good Morning, Ani, Mello's making breakfast in the kitchen. I think it's bacon but it could also be pancakes." He told me, without looking over and keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen the entire time. I sighed before walking into the kitchen of our apartment to find Mello eating chocolate chip pancakes smothered in chocolate. I smiled before grabbing my own plate and smothering mine with icing sugar, maple syrup and cinnamon.

"First day of high school, you excited?" Asked Mello with his mouthful, making him look slightly hilarious but I had to choke bag giggles that were forming in my throat.

"As excited as I am for you and Matt to die." I told him sarcastically and he smirked.

"You're pretty damn excited then, aren'tcha?" he asked jokingly and I smiled before taking a bite of my pancakes.

"On a serious topic, please tell me you aren't going to wear on of Matt's old ratty striped shirts on the first day… Or any day." Mello said when he had finished and I could hear Matt shouting from the living room that his choice of clothing was awesome, and that at least he doesn't look like a prostitute. Mello scowled at that one.

I finished eating before walking into my room and pulling out worn out black skinny jeans that kind of looked grey now and a tight long sleeve dark blue tee shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror before realizing the shirt cut much too low, so I pulled out a random band shirt out of my drawer and pulled that on over it.

I brushed my hip length (I really hadn't gotten around to cutting it yet, or any other time in the last 6 years) brown hair before grabbing my school bag and telling Matt and Mello I was ready to go.

Matt smiled at me before waving the car keys in my face, "ready to get driven?" He asked and Mello rolled his eyes and I smirked as they interacted.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told them and Mello smiled before grabbing his usual coat and pushing us all out the door of our apartment.

Authors note: That was a really long pause, I'm so sorry! Blame it on my school and the stupid teachers that decided they didn't want to have us stressed in January so decided to give us all the projects they were gonna gives on in January now (How does this help exactly? I don't know lol) I hope you liked this chapter!

Question of the day: What flavor lip gloss would you least want to wear out of Laffy Taffy; Sour Apple, Fun Dip; Mango and Nerds; Grape? (Can anybody tell I got candy-flavored lip-gloss?)

REVIEW!

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!


End file.
